


Catching On Fast

by hoffkk



Series: Questions and Kisses [7]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Brightwell, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, admitting feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: It didn't take long for Dani to realize something was up with Malcolm after their latest case. No matter, dealing with a spiraling profiler was par for the course these days. However, when Malcolm reveals he is quitting the team, Dani finds herself both shocked and confused. Malcolm couldn't actually be serious could he? And if he was, would she be able to change his mind?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright/Dani Powell
Series: Questions and Kisses [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707280
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Catching On Fast

**Author's Note:**

> More Questions and Kisses fluff!
> 
> Thanks to the awesome inspiring questions: What's wrong with you?, Why won't you let me help you?  
> These were two different questions from two different tumblr peeps, but, as soon as I read them, I knew they were meant to go together.
> 
> This was also inspired by an early episode in season one where Malcolm is dumped by Eve and claims the problem is him and he can't be fixed. Dani tells him that's not true, but you know our Malcolm... anyway enjoy my rendition of the convo set after the season one finale.

"What's wrong with you? Why won't you let me help you?" Dani nearly shouted. She and Malcolm were growing as friends and opening up to each other more. Sometimes, it was a pretty easy feat. _This_ was not one of those times. He was spiraling again after closing a case. Malcolm had made a risky move to catch a killer, which didn't exactly go according to plan, but they caught the guy nonetheless. After he ignored her calls for two days, Dani drove to his building and barged her way into his apartment. Malcolm tried to make her leave, but she refused, knowing something wasn't right with him and demanded an explanation.

"Because!" Malcolm yelled back like a five year old then more calmly elaborated, "I can't _be_ helped. Can't you see that? I get high on murder and make stupid decisions that put myself and others in danger. You'd think I learn from going rashly after Endicott and putting everyone I love in jeopardy... my family, Gil, Eve... but something inside of me just won't stop. It's snaps and makes me charge ahead every time, but I don't want to take risks anymore. I don't want anyone else to die because of me... because I can't be fixed." Subtly avoiding her eyes, he added, "That's why I've decided to quit the team."

Dani's eyes widened at his last words. She didn't realized how shaken up he was about what had happened, but it was time to set him straight. Taking a deep breath she stepped toward him and said, "You're right, Malcolm. You _can't_ be fixed." That caught his attention and his gaze immediately flew back to hers as she placed a hand on his shoulder and went on, "You can't be fixed because there's _nothing_ wrong with you. You're not a problem to be solved. You don't get high on murder, you get high on _solving_ murder. That's why you act so rash. You believe in going the extra mile and doing whatever it takes to get the bad guy and get justice for the victims. It's actually one of the things I like most about you."

"Even when doing 'whatever it takes' gets you shot?" He tossed back somberly, giving a nod to the bandage that stuck out of her t-shirt sleeve on her extended arm.

"Malcolm, this..." Dani trailed off, dropping her arm and placing a hand over her wound before continuing, "is a bullet graze, _not_ a shot. You know why? Because you pushed the crazed murder wielding the gun out of the way and off of his aim. You _saved_ me."

"Maybe, but he wouldn't have been shooting at you in the first place if I hadn't enraged him with my psychoanalysis." Malcolm argued.

"Yeah, your psycho babble does have that effect on people." She teased. When Malcolm sighed dejectedly and crossed his arms in response, she went on, "I'm kidding. Sort of. In all seriousness though, dangerous situations are part of the job. There's nothing we can do about it. However, I know I feel a lot safer in the field when you're with me."

"Really?" He questioned in surprise.

"Yeah," Dani answered assuredly. "when that big brain of yours gets inside the mind of our perp, I feel more confident about entering the danger ahead and taking them down. So, you can't quit, Malcolm. I need you. The team needs you. The city needs you."

"The city? That's a bit overkill, don't you think?" Malcolm queried with a quirk of the brow.

She sighed, "Do you realize how many times we had the wrong guy until you charged ahead and found the right one? Too many for my liking. So, yeah, the city needs you, Malcolm."

"I don't know..." He wavered. Malcolm loved working with the team and making the streets safe. He knew he really did make a difference out there but still he hesitated.

"Okay, what is really going on?" Dani asked exasperatedly. "I know you've been through a lot, but why is this your breaking point? Why quit now?"

"I... it's just..." Malcolm faltered, trying to figure out how to respond.

Impatiently, she probed, "Spit it out, Bright. Why are you so worked up about this? About _me_?"

"Because..." He retorted unintelligibly.

Dani balled her hands into fists at her sides, trying to resist the urge to punch him in the face for using that stupid explanation twice now. Instead, she spat his words back at him in annoyance, "Because why? Why--" Cutting her off, Malcolm moved forward, grabbed her face between his hands, and kissed her. It didn't last that long, but it still managed to leave quite the impression on Dani who stood their shell-shocked and blurted, "Oh, that's why." then bit back a smile as her cheeks flushed.

Malcolm mistook her silence for rejection and stepped back, mumbling, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that. Clearly, my feelings for you cloud my judgment and--

This time Dani stepped forward and did the cutting off, grabbing him by the front of the shirt and kissing him back wholeheartedly. She let the kiss go a smidge longer and a smidge deeper than the first before she pulled back and said, "I have feelings for you too."

Malcolm smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, relishing the moment before picking his head up and asking, "So, where does this leave us?"

Playing with the buttons on his shirt, she looked into his cerulean stare and told him, "Well, it leaves _you_ on the team because if you quit now, I'll dump you."

"Dump me?" He questioned, "That would mean we're dating." He finished slowly.

"You catch on fast." Dani teased, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now?" Malcolm queried for clarity. "And you're my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that's generally how it works." She grinned. "And as your girlfriend, I'd go crazy wondering what trouble you'd be getting yourself into on a daily basis if you're not working with the NYPD. I mean, at least, on the team, I can keep an eye on you."

"We can keep an eye on each other." He nodded with smile.

"Does that mean you're staying?" Dani asked hopefully. Malcolm didn't speak. Instead, he closed the small distance between them and kiss her once more, delicately and sweetly. After a few seconds, he pulled back slightly and she noted, "I'll take that as a yes."

With a smirk Malcolm couldn't help but retort cheekily, "You catch on fast."

Dani chuckled under her breath as she shook her head at the man across from her. Malcolm Bright was something else. He was a dork, a genius, a profiler, a little damaged, and now... _all_ _hers_. And Dani wouldn't change that _or him_ for the world.


End file.
